Tear the Heavens Asunder
by Seito
Summary: no one ever seemed to understand, you do not get between a Sky and their Elements. Sequel to Adoption by Kidnapping


**four-eyes-girl** asked Firstly I really appreciate your writing especially R27 fics they are cute and fascinating (at least to me and no that's not being courtesy I really mean it). Secondly will you write another TS fic with Sniper Mask slowly remembers about his parents (R27)? Like Sniper says out loud that he has a dad and a padre in front of every1 and he's ok and Yuri is like 'I knew it you are into guys do you like my brother how dare you not he is amazing' and he's like 'wtf girl wil you put that gun away?!'

Ahh I'm glad you love them. I love writing those two ahaha. Don't ask me what is going in the greater scheme of plot, I just wanted to write the reactions.

* * *

Rika's heart dropped as he turned around. Slowly from the shadows, gun raised, stood a familiar figure. "No," Rika snarled, clenching his fist so tight. Rage roared like an angry dragon within him, burning hotter than any fire he had ever known.

Standing across from him was Yu, except there was no familiarity, only that mocking smiley faced mask. Rika's Lightning Flames sparked to life, ready to run wild and free.

Someone had touched his _Sky_. For that, this world would burn.

-.-.-

Yuri was well familiar with weapons, specifically guns. It was her personal favorite, and she could always count on Uncle Reborn to teach her. (Or Yu, or Uncle Xanxus, or Aunt Lal. There were plenty of people in their family who could use guns. It was just universally agreed that Uncle Reborn was the best.)

So she could admire the skill of the Sniper Mask firing at her from over 200 meters away. She set about setting fire to the policeman's body when a feeling of unease washed over. Cautiously she looked back, frowning.

If she didn't know better…

No.

Yu wouldn't.

She turned back and fled. Right now the more pressing moment was to get to safety.

-.-.-

"Mayuko!" Yuri darted forward, so happy to see her. She wrapped her best friend and sister in a tight hug.

Mayuko turned, equally surprised. "Yuri! What's going on?" she asked. "Have you seen Kuon?"

Yuri stepped back, sniffing. "No. I got in touch with Rika for a little bit and I haven't seen Yu anywhere either. I was heading back home when I found myself here."

"Sounds familiar," Mayuko said. "I was sitting down for tea with Kyoya-sensei."

"They're going to flip when we get back aren't they?" Yuri said with a weak laugh. If Mayuko had been taken right in front of Uncle Kyoya's nose… that promised nothing but destruction for the people responsible.

Mayuko sighed. "Uncle Tsuna isn't going to let us out of his sight. Uncle Reborn might agree with him."

"Yu's going to be the worse," Yuri said glumly.

Yu got overprotective of them fairly easy. He picked up Uncle Tsuna's mothering habits, even though Yuri and Mayuko was perfectly capable of looking after themselves. Mayuko was even more armed than all of them put together!

"We can point him in the direction of Rika," Mayuko said.

"I mean if Rika is here too," Yuri said. None of them held it against Yu, but Rika was clearly his favorite. (Uncle Reborn explained it about being first Element to harmonize with Yu. It just got more cute the older the they got.) If it let them escape from everyone's mother henning, it was an easy sacrifice.

She looked pass beyond Mayuko, sensing someone approaching. Like a bolt from the blue, she froze, shocked. "Yu…?"

Standing at the end of the hallway was Yu. His face obscured by that same damn smiling mask that kept attacking them. The box he was carrying dropped to the ground as he swung out his rifle.

No.

He wouldn't.

Yuri's Rain Flames exploded outwards. Everything slowed to a halt under the tranquility factor of her Rain Flames as Yuri screamed. Like a storming ocean, she poured out as much Rain Flames as possible, turbulent and choppy. Someone. Someone had put that damn mask on her Sky?!

-.-.-

Mayuko sliced through the Masks with ease, snarling. Even a day later, the rage she felt hadn't subsided.

 _Yu!_

Thanks to Yuri's Rain Flames, they had withdrawn from a fight against Yu without any injuries or deaths.

But… a fight _**against**_ Yu!

Someone in this world had put a Mask! A Mask! On Yu!

Bones cracked under her sharp punches, blood free flowing from the slashes of her knives. None of the Masks they had run into had stood a chance against her.

Yu didn't recognized them, raised his weapon against them. He wasn't prepared for Yuri's Rain Flames either. Her Rain Flames slammed onto Yu like a tidal wave, knocking him down the stairs.

They didn't look back as they fled.

Yuri was inconsolable. She was half afraid she had hurt Yu permanently. Yuri flipped between same all consuming rage as Mayuko and unstoppable tears.

Mayuko hated when Yuri cried.

As they continued on, they learned more about the Masks; it wiped away parts of the person's personality and couldn't so easily be removed. It was just more fuel to the fire.

Someone was responsible for touching Yu. That was utterly unforgivable.

-.-.-

Kuon recognized him from the distance. It was easy to, considering she had spent a good portion of her childhood hiding behind his back.

"Yu!"

A muzzle of a rifle was automatically pointed at her.

"Yu?" Kuon asked.

"Who are you?" Yu asked.

"You… you don't recognize me?" Kuon asked.

But… how? She frowned, trying to sense if there were any Mist Flames over him. There were none.

"Yu?" Kuon asked. A sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach began to grow. "Do the names Rika, Yuri and Mayuko mean anything to you? What about Reborn and Tsuna?"

Yu placed his hand to his face, to… his mask, shoulders hunching. His fingers traced the light cracks on his Mask. "N-No? Who are you?"

Kuon made a low pitched whine. Yu didn't even recognize his parents.

A low burning anger began to build. Of everyone, her anger was the slowest. Someone had taken her Sky's memories.

She would break their minds for it.

-.-.-.-

Rika seethed, glaring at Aikawa. It was almost laughable the way Aikawa tried to get him to convert over to his side. Clearly Aikawa never dealt with the mafia.

Rika had a Sky. There would be no one else he would ever follow. For Aikawa to even try was insulting.

He took a deep breath and forced some of the anger away. Right now, all he could do was wait. He could bust out on his own, but it was risky. Thanks to Aikawa's mocking, he knew Yu was still alive, with his memories missing, and together with Yuri, Mayuko and Kuon. His Sky, sister and friends were safe.

He also had the feeling Aikawa was responsible for Yu's Mask too.

That meant Aikawa wasn't leaving Rika's sight alive next time.

-.-.-.-

It was confusing. Sniper bowed his head, resting it in his hand. His memories were a complete scrambled mess. He caught glimpses and flashes, he could have sworn he saw Rika, Yuri, Kuon, and Mayuko all at one point, as children. He remembered a tall dark figure, lips curled in a smirk and curly sideburns, challenging him to do better. He remember a gentle hand, soft warm brown eyes and friendly smile.

Yuri and Kuon had tried to explain it to him. That they all knew him before he come to this world. He had asked about that odd colored Flames and freely they told him, and only him. Not any of the others who traveled with them, not even the Prophet.

Mayuko looked at him sullen. All three of them gave him, not looks of pity, but closer to concern and a rage that wasn't directed at him.

Then there was Rika.

Rika who had been captured by Aikawa.

That, ignited a deep seated rage and a sharp stab of jealousy.

" _Ne, Yu-chan."_

" _Tousan?"_

" _Your Elements are strong; there's no denying that. They don't really need us to look after them, and they might fight you on it. But taking care of our Elements is what a Sky does. And…"_

" _What is it, Tousan?"_

" _If anyone ever hurts them, Yu-chan, don't ever hesitate to use your Flames. Burn them all to ashes, because no one ever hurts our Elements."_

" _Do it with my Dying Will, right?"_

" _That's right."_

Sniper griped his head. The memories flowed his brain again, but this time something was different. A familiar warmth and old, hot and comforting.

" _You're my Sky, Yu-chan!"_

Orange Flames erupted, wrapping around Sniper like a thick blanket. He felt his Mask Program begin to rebel, recognizing the immediate threat.

"Error-"

Yu snarled, punching his Program in a face with a burning fist. A fresh wave of anger cause his Flames to spark, consuming the program completely.

On the outside, the mask crumpled, shattering into pieces. Yu stared down at his hands; the Sky Flames dancing gently in his palms. His head hurt, memories still trying to settle back down in place. But it was easy to ignore that as the whole situation with Rika and Aikawa took on a more unsettling light.

"Sniper?"

Yu turned around to see Yuri standing in the door. Her eyes went straight to his Sky Flames before she gasped. "Yu!" She was across the room in seconds, tackling him in a tight hug.

He gently hugged her back. "Sorry for forgetting," he said.

Yuri pulled away, eyes shining with unshed tears. She shook her head. "All that matters is that you remember."

"Yu!" Kuon came out of nowhere tackling Yu in a hug as well.

"Looks like you finally remember," Mayuko said, hands on her hips.

Yu smirked, looking too much like his papa. "Shall we go get back Rika?"

His three girls grinned, each one just a little tainted with the chaos and insanity that Vongola was so well known for.

"Yes!" The three girls chorused.

-.-.-.-

Aikawa didn't know where he had gone wrong. Somehow, Honjo Yuri and her group had slipped into the building, getting past Kijima and the Idol Trio without any of them wiser.

Volleyball Mask was sniped down with a single bullet. Aikawa scrambled, managing to call Kijima and the Idol Trio but the remainder of his Angels were still too far away.

What happened when Kijima burst through the door could only be described as a colorful rainbow explosion.

Aikawa sank to his knees, still in shock at how easy his plan had fallen apart.

"You made one mistake."

Aikawa looked up to see the muzzle of a rifle staring down at him. Black suit and fedora, a sniper rifle, sharp brown eyes. This must be the Sniper Mask, but where was his Mask?

"You never get between a Sky and his Elements." A bright orange light gathered at the tip of the muzzle. "Chaos Shot!"

* * *

Ahhh look at the kids, all grown up into the bloodthirsty horrors they are. This world doesn't stand a chance against them. lmao.

Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
